Complicada
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Se Marlene McKinnon pudesse definir a sua relação com Sirius Black em uma palavra, seria "complicada".


Eles tinham uma história complicada e que nenhum filme de romance da década de 1970 aprovaria. Eles estavam acima de todos os clichês literários politicamente corretos.

Marlene perdeu a sua virgindade aos 14 anos de idade, bêbada em uma festa de comemoração da Taça de Quadribol, e com ele. Igualmente bêbado. No dia seguinte, ele não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido e isso acabou com ela.

Mas ela tinha crescido. Já não tinha mais 14 anos, não era mais a criança tola com sonhos de viver um grande amor. Amor não existia, ela tinha descoberto isso de várias maneiras diferentes.

A relação deles passou por várias etapas.

A etapa do ódio. Em que Marlene decididamente odiava Sirius Black, não suportava olhar para a sua cara e queria se vingar porque agiu como se ela fosse uma qualquer.

A etapa da indiferença. Ela tinha que conviver com ele por causa de James, não deixaria a sua amizade com ele se abater por causa de Sirius. Ainda mais depois de perder o seu irmão, não gostaria de perder outro — considerava James como seu irmão e sabia que ele se sentia da mesma forma.

A etapa da provocação. Ela tinha crescido. Estava se divertindo com vários rapazes diferentes, menos Sirius Black. Ele não demorou a começar a provocá-la e isso tornou a amizade deles bem divertida. Mas ela não cedeu tão rápido, deixou-o correr atrás dela por um bom tempo.

A etapa do... relacionamento?

Todos ao seu redor chamavam aquilo de relacionamento.

No início, era completamente casual. Sirius se divertia com outras pessoas e ela também, mas nos últimos tempos as coisas tinham mudado.

Estava tão cansada por causa dos NIEMs. Logo, ela não tinha tempo, paciência e disposição para sair procurando por outros parceiros. Não gostava de repetir figurinha, ele era a única exceção porque era bom demais no que fazia.

Além do sexo ser maravilhoso, ele a fazia se sentir bem. Ele a fazia rir. Sabia que podiam conversar sobre qualquer coisa, por mais constrangedora e íntima que fosse. Ele não tinha frescuras na cama, ele não mandava nela, ele a deixava segura sem pensar que era incapaz de se defender.

Era o seu maior confidente.

E estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

Pela segunda vez na vida.

Por isso, decidiu que a melhor decisão era se afastar. Sirius Black não se apaixonava e ela não queria se machucar outra vez por ser tão fácil.

— Você está bem?

Ela forçou um sorriso, pescando a sua regata de cima da cabeceira da cama.

— Claro — respondeu, enquanto punha a blusa.

Levantou-se da cama de um quarto alugado na Wicked Wizardry. Era um serviço de hospedaria que tinha em Hogsmeade, mas as pessoas o usavam mais como motel, afinal o nome era bem sugestivo.

— Então terminou com Black outra vez?

— Outra vez.

Era mais difícil do que pensava se afastar dele, mas ela tentava, apesar de sempre acabar cedendo aos seus encantos. Odiava o quão dependente era dele.

Estava pondo a sua saia quando Emmeline esticou-se na cama para oferecer-lhe um cigarro.

Cigarros a lembravam de Sirius.

— Odeio o cheiro dessa coisa — resmungou.

— Você não reclama quando está beijando fumantes — ela deu um sorriso malicioso, pondo um cigarro na própria boca e acendendo-o com a varinha.

Marlene pegou o copo de firewhiskey já completamente quente e tomou-o mesmo assim.

— Foi bom — ela disse.

Emmeline soltou uma risada junto com mais fumaça.

— É sério.

Observou a garota bater a bituca no cinzeiro que carregava consigo.

— Você é bem vinda, McKinnon — ela deu-lhe um beijo na boca rápido antes de preguiçosamente procurar pelas próprias roupas.

— Acho que peguei a sua saia sem querer.

Elas separaram-se às portas do estabelecimento. Não era como se tivessem um relacionamento ou amizade.

— Lene, onde você tava? Eu te procurei por todos os lados! — Lily exclamou.

Marlene quase resmungou quando viu que ela estava acompanhada de Dorcas Meadowes. A garota olhou-a de cima abaixo e fixou o seu olhar em um chupão que Emmeline tinha deixado em seu pescoço, engolindo em seco.

— Não me procurou no Wicked Wizardry — ela foi direta — E acho que você não me procuraria no Hog's Head também.

— Lily, eu tenho que ir — Dorcas dirigiu-se a ruiva e saiu apressada sem esperar por uma resposta.

A amiga dirigiu-lhe um olhar repreensivo, como se ela tivesse culpa da paixão platônica que a Meadowes tinha por ela.

— Fabian Prewett de novo? — ela perguntou.

— Não, ele está lutando contra Comensais da Morte agora — respondeu Marlene — Eu sinto falta das brigas dele com...

Ela não completou a frase.

— Eu te chamaria para beber se já não tivesse enchido a cara — disse Lily, mudando a sua expressão.

— Eu aguento.

Estava falando da bebida, mas a amiga parecia interpretar de outra forma.

— Olha, eu não sei se esse relacionamento está sendo saudável para você. Eu preciso dizer isso como sua amiga — Lily começou, parecendo ter ensaiado aquele discurso.

— Eu sei — Marlene interrompeu-a — Eu tô fazendo o melhor que eu posso, é só que... eu quebrei a regra primordial de uma amizade colorida.

Nunca imaginou que a monitora chefe a acompanharia até o Hog's Head para comprarem uma garrafa de firewhiskey e beberem nos fundos do Três Vassouras.

— Eu o odeio pelo que faz comigo — Marlene confessou —, mas me odeio mais por deixar que isso aconteça.

— Você não tem controle dos seus sentimentos — Lily lembrou-a — Eu meio que sou um exemplo vivo disso, não é?

Ela tinha fugido por uns 4 anos das cantadas de James e agora eles namoravam.

— James é um cavalheiro — disse Marlene, tomando um gole da garrafa e passando para a amiga — Eu ainda não acredito que ele era virgem.

Lily deu um tapa forte em seu braço, quase engasgando com o whiskey.

— É por isso que ele não contou pra vocês! — ela reclamou, sabia que se referia a Sirius — Qual era o problema dele ser virgem? Eu achei tão...

— Romântico — Marlene completou, revirando os olhos — O filho da puta me enganou direitinho. Eu realmente pensei que ele e a Emma...

— Eu também — Lily fez uma careta ao lembrar-se daquela festa e como ficou irritada com os boatos na época — Mas ele disse que se guardou pra mim.

Pôde ver a amiga esconder um sorriso atrás da garrafa de whiskey e pegou-a para si, antes que resolvesse virá-la na ruiva.

— Cale a boca, Evans. Só cale a boca.

Escutou-a gargalhar, já alterada pelo álcool.

— Vocês são um fodido clichê — Marlene continuou reclamando, apesar de estar sorrindo.

— Bom, desde que nós não morramos no final... — ela deu de ombros.

Elas beberam sem se incomodar com o silêncio. Era uma sensação boa só ficar na companhia de outra pessoa, enchendo a cara, sem precisar se preocupar com compromissos, julgamentos, horários.

Com a guerra que estourava lá fora.

— Deveria dizer a ele — e então Lily estragou a sensação.

— Você está bêbada — Marlene retrucou — Não vou me rebaixar a isso.

— As coisas não podem piorar.

Ela não sabia sobre o passado deles.

— Sirius Black não se apaixona.

Ajudou Lily a se levantar e quase carregou-a até o castelo, apesar de ter bebido bem mais. Tinha uma resistência ao álcool que a monitora não tinha.

— Ela tá bem? — James mostrou-se preocupado ao ver o estado dela mais tarde, no Salão Comunal.

— Ela tá ótima — Marlene respondeu.

Lily abraçou o namorado e começou a sussurrar no ouvido dele. Provavelmente indecências, considerando a expressão no rosto de James.

— O nosso quarto tá livre — ela anunciou para a amiga.

James mostrou o dedo do meio pra ela, antes de ter que lembrar a Lily que existia um feitiço na escadaria do dormitório feminino.

"Ele que lute" pensou Marlene, ocupando todos os espaços do sofá do Salão Comunal vazio.

Acordou com o som do retrato da Mulher Gorda movendo-se. Era Sirius, provavelmente voltando de alguma sessão de amassos em um armário de vassouras.

Mas o que importava?

Ela nunca foi a única.

— Lene, você vai acordar dolorida.

Ele a viu.

— Me deixa em paz — resmungou, protegendo os seus olhos da luminosidade com o próprio braço.

— Venha — ele a ignorou, puxando-a para carregá-la no colo.

A camisa dele não estava amarrotada.

Não tinha um chupão ou marca de batom recente.

Os seus lábios não estavam inchados.

Tinha algumas olheiras abaixo de seus olhos.

Ele foi silencioso ao entrar no quarto para não acordar os colegas de quarto. Ela não sabia se Lily estava por trás das cortinas de dossel da cama do James, ou se já tinha ido ao seu dormitório.

Sirius deitou-a na sua cama, a única vazia. Ela já tinha dormido ali antes, foi uma regra que quebraram havia muito tempo. Eles realmente eram bons em quebrá-las, por isso Marlene estava naquela situação.

Ele deixou um beijo na sua testa, antes de se afastar.

— Onde você vai?

Ele parou para olhá-la com a mão já na maçaneta.

— Fica.

Sirius voltou para perto dela, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou.

Ela ficou em silêncio, desviando o seu olhar dele. A mão dele foi para o seu queixo, obrigando-a a olhá-lo.

— Eu não posso mais fazer isso — disse Marlene.

— Eu sei.

— Está me machucando. Ficar perto de você machuca.

Sirius esperou que ela se explicasse, sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

— Me apaixonei por você outra vez — ela disse — Não preciso que me diga que não sente o mesmo ou que você não namora, eu já sei disso. E é por isso que eu não posso mais...

Ele interrompeu o seu discurso com um beijo calmo. Não era o tipo de beijo que eles trocavam.

— Rótulos são tão importantes pra você? — Sirius perguntou.

— Eu só quero ser correspondida — respondeu Marlene em um sussurro — E não me iludir em uma relação que não vai dar em nada.

Escutou-o respirar fundo.

— Você é — ele disse — Eu só não sei lidar com isso.

— Não precisa mentir para me fazer sentir bem.

— Porra, McKinnon!

Ele elevou um pouco a voz e ela pôs a mão na boca dele para calá-lo. Peter roncou alguns segundos de silêncio depois e nem Remus nem James se manifestaram mandando-os calarem a boca.

— Alguma vez eu menti para você? — Sirius perguntou, ainda irritado — Eu te amo, cacete. Você acha que isso é fácil de dizer?

Ele tinha sérios bloqueios em relação a sentimentos por causa da sua família, do jeito com que foi criado.

— Dorme — ele disse, ainda irritado.

Ela segurou a manga da camisa dele antes que ele fosse novamente até a porta.

— Não vai embora.

Sirius sentou-se do seu lado e aproximou o rosto do dela outra vez.

— Eu nunca vou te deixar — ele disse.

Ele cumpriu essa promessa.

Até o final, ele estava lá para ela.


End file.
